Fantasies Do Come True
by Mad-Malice
Summary: What happens when your friend gives you and your other friends a ring and get sucked into a anime world? This story has been discontinued.
1. Characters OOC XD

Chapter 1:Intro

_AN:Alright,before I do the story.I must make descripsions of my friends and my self and you'll be surprised how many I have.I will use fake names and not real names cause that's how I'll be doing the story then I'll change them agian._

**Cady:Hyper,energinic,random,loves to eat candy.That's Cady for ya!She is such a great friend and will never turn you down.When one is frowning she is there to make you smile.**

**Hair:Short blonde**

**Eyes:Hazel(I think)**

**Skin:light**

**Age:15**

**Sofia:Random,loves yaoi!She is great to talk to.Always talking of random things never bored when having a conversation with her.She mostly is the leader of the group.(sorta,she did make the group)**

**Hair:Short black hair**

**Eyes:Natuarl brown**

**Skin:light**

**Age:15**

**Yesenia:Loud,outspoken,random(Almost all my friends are random!)Also loves yaoi.She'll can have a perverted mind(at times... . ) and loves to scream.**

**Hair:Shoulder lenght black hair**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Skin:Light**

**Age:14**

**Isabell:Sweeet,kind,never jugdes.She is the innnocent girl of the group,but watch out looks can be deciving!**_**(Very deciving XD)**_

**Hair:Short Dark Brown**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Skin:Tan**

**Age14**

**Reina:Very hyper,but not in the same level as Cady,Outspken,But mostly,well,you must know the word by now.Ths girl is **_**very**_** random.She'll yell,say something most people would think is stupid but that's how she is.And is a great friend!**

**Hair:Mid-length Brown**

**Eyes:Natural Brown**

**Skin:Tannish(Slighty tan)**

**Age:15**

**Daiman:Good grades,Keeps secrets,random.He's a very funny guy and makes the greatest friend!**

**Hair:Shoulder-lenght Brown**

**Eyes:brown**

**Skin:Tannish**

**Age:15**

**Juan:Makes the nastest jokes,not as random as the others but still he's the coolest guy you'll ever meet!**

**Hair:Blonde**

**Eyes:Sea green color**

**Skin:light**

**Age:15**

**Ramon:Funny,scarastic,did I say funny?He's the shortest of all the boys.We call him kitty cause his hair is sooo soft!**

**Hair: somewhat shoulder-lenght brown**

**Eyes:Brown,but can change to green**

**Skin:Tannish**

**Age:14**

**Ruben:Can be geeky,but hey,you can't change him.Very great to be with!**_**(Did'ent get to know him much either but I know he went out with one of our friends...)**_

**Hair:Black**

**Eye:Brown**

**SkinLight**

**Age:15**

**Vito:Almsot like Juan but his jokes are more nastier!But still a very good friend!**

**Hair:Black**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Skin:light**

**Age:15**

**Tomas-A very queit boy but does makes jokes!**_**(I did'ent get to know him well...)**_

**Hair:Black**

**Eyes:Natual Brown**

**Skin:light**

**Age:15**

**Nico:A mysteries boy,very hash,but funny.His favorite thing to do is open people's backpacks and he's afriad of Lucia...**_**(Yay!)**_

**Hair:brown**

**Eyes:Green**

**Skin:light**

**Age:14**

**And last,but not least:ME!!!**

**Lucia:Shy,queit,nice,not jugdemental,random and can be quite stubborn and hott-headed.Usally I'm seen like the normal or shy one of the group,but uasually shy.Also I'm starting to like yaoi!Yay for me!**

**Hair-Shoulder-lenght dark brown **

**Eyes:Dark Brown**

**Skin:light**

**Age14**

_Phew,took me a while.Well, see you in the frist chapter!_


	2. Rings

It was a hot Monday moring and Yesenia arrived at school.'Hope they like their present I brought for them.' she thoght.She went to Los Cabos during spring break and thought to buy a little suveniors to all her friends during her stay(Isn't she nice?)'I hope they do.It cost a fortune to buy them.' "Hey,Yesenia!" Yesenia qiuckly snapped out of her thoughts.She reconized that voice.She turned around to find one of her best friends:Sofia."Hey Sofia!" she greeted."Hey,how was your vaction down at Los Cabos?" Sofia asked."It was awsome!We stayed at this huge hotel and it almost looked like a masion.Also,I brought presents for you guys while I was walking around the beach." she explaned."You brought presents!Let me see them." "Not till we find the others then I'll give them to you guys.Ok?" "Fine.Besides I think everyone else is already there anyways since it's a Monday and we don't enter till 9.Plus me and you are always the last ones to come."

"Hey,guys.I see Sofia and Yesenia comin'." Vito anounced as he looked at the gateway."They are?" Ramon asked turning his gaze to find two girls walking side-by-side."Sofia!Yesenia!" Cady cried out putting her arm in the air signaling them where the group was.The group always sat under the ramada."Guys!I brought something for all of you while I stayed at Los Cabos." Yesenia said with a smile across her face."Is it candy?" Cady askesd."No Cady it's not candy." she siad as she opened her bag and took out a little sack."You brought us a sack?" Ruben said."Of course not you idiot." she said as she untied the string that kept the sack closed."I'm glad were not going out anymore." she muttered as a few snickered.Both her and Ruben used to date,but for some reason they just broke up and decided to just stay friends.Which the rest were happy with.

She slowly untied it and showed them all what they were.They were rings with a simple little vien design around them."Rings...?" Nico said uninterested."I kmow.I know,but I thought we'd get something that was the same that way I did'ent have to hear:'Awww.. why does Vito get that.' or 'I hate you.' Yesenia explaned.Each one got their own ring while Sofia came around giving one by one."Don't i get a thanks!?" she yelled at the others."Uh..yeah,thanks." "Yeah Yesenia thanks." Yesenia just huffed.She could'ent belive that they did'ent appercaite her gift to them.

Lucia sighed.She really was'ent looking forward on getting a ring but oh well..She put two fingers around it and gave a slight rub on it.Suddenly it glowed.She just stayed speechless."Hey guys look at Lucia's ring!" Isabell cried."Wh-what the hell did you do lucia...?" Daiman asked."I..I just rubbed it that was all..." she said.Vito ribbed it and his also glwed.In the background you can hear the others saying."Wow..." or "That's so cool!"

Pretty soon everyone else did the same.Caady turned to the Yesenia and asked,"Why are they glowing is this some kind of trick it does?" Yesenia could'ent give an explanation as to why the rings were glowing but before shr tried to tell somethng to Cady somehow were sucked into a vortex and disppeared without a single trace...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Don't hate cause it's short but I'm still trying to figure out what to put in the next chapter for _**Nothing but a Monster**_.Yeah...I still don't know what to put but i'm sure something will get in my head.But I promise the other chapter will be long!_


	3. Were in ANIME FORM!

Chapter 3

All the bodies ended up on the ground with a rather loud **SPAT**!You can hear groaning and cussing coming out of the teens mouth.As Cady rubbed the side of her head she suddenly stayed frozen.Which of course surprised Lucia,so when she was going to ask what was wrong she could'ent belive her eyes.They were in anime form!Obviously the silence woulden't stay for too long till someone had to scream.Who else but Yesenia and well...you must know,Cady.

"OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOD!OH MY GOOOOOD!!!!" they somehow quickly stood up and started screaming."Alright already we heard.OMG,yeah we got it.Now could ya please stop the screaming?" Nico asked with his hands over his ears."Wow.This is awsome!" Lucia had to agree,she did like the fact they were'ent humans or _real humans _for the time being."Well,we're still wearing uniforms.Only diffrent ones." Daiman announced.The boys wore Black pants with a white shirt with a red tie and blazer.The girls on the other hand wore black skirts with the same colored shrits,ties and blazers.Lucia on the other hand wore hers differently.She wore no blazer,her shrit was sleeve-less.She had red straps hanging from behind her skirt(If you've seen RBD,Rebelde the noveal,that's how she has it)with black knee high non-heeled lace up boots.Almost simaluar to what Sofia's but hers were'ent to her knees.To the others,she looked like a bad girl.

"Bad girl,bad girl.Watcha gonna do when they come for you." both Ruben and Juan chanted.

Yesenia just wacked their heads with her hand."What the hell was that for?" they said rubbing their heads."Hey are you guys going to Hamura?" someone asked.Yesenia turned instanly around to find one of the sexiest men a live,Edward Elric!She stayed standing there like a complete idoit leaving her mouth open.Cady gasped,"IT'S-" Lucia quickly put her hand over Cady's mouth.Ed just stared at them."Um,don't mind them." Lucia said.She took a good look at him.Obviously he had the same uniform on as the boys.She then remebered Ed's question,"Oh,uh,yeah.We are going to that place..." "You must be new to this place,huh?I'll take you guys to the school.But frist,let me wait for my brother and a few friends.You guys won't mind will you?"

"Of coruse not!We won't mind!" Yesenia said her voice full of exciment.'Thank god she finally snapped out of it.' Nico thought."Brother!" in the back of Ed you can see Al,Winry,Roy,and Riza."Sorry Brother,we had to wait for Winry."

"Really?I'm not surprised."Ed said glaring at the blond girl."Sorry,but i just could'ent figure out if I should wear the blue skirt or the pink one." she rubbed the back of her head while a few sweatdrops fell from her face.Ed sighed till he remebered the others."Oh right,hey guys this is...ummm...what are your names?" The group fell down anime style.Then they qiuckly got into a huddle as the FMA characters stared at them.

"Ok,I say we make up our own names." Lucia suggested."Why?" Vito asked."Cause I don't want them to know my real name.Besides I've always thought of changing my name.What about it?" All they did was sigh in defeat."Fine we'll have it your way." Nico said as Lucia girnned.

They unhuddled as Lucia started frist,"My name is Natsumi.This here beside me trembling is little Mizuki." the reason little Isa-I mean _Mizuki_ was trembling was because the man of her dreams was right there:Roy Mustang.Whom simply gave her a smirk as she grew red all over,which was really kawaii(for those who don't know kawaii means cute in japanese)

_Since I'm such a lazy writer I'll write down the names for the remaing characters._

**Sofia-Sakiko**

**Yesenia-Haruko**

**Cady-Etsuko**

**Renia-Azumi**

**Daiman-Kenta**

**Juan-Ryuu**

**Ramon-Masaki**

**Ruben-Nori**

**Vito-Osamu**

**Tomas-Seji**

**Nico-Takashi**

_That's it I suppose XP_

_Back to the story_

"Nice to meet you guys.I'm Ed and this is my brother Al.Over there is are my best friends:Winry,Roy,and Riza" They all smiled or waved.Soon the group of teens started walking to who knows where,but just followed them."So,where are guys from anyways?" Winry asked."Let's just say far away from here." Osamu replied."Very far." Ryuu continued.Natsumi gave them a slight push,"I think they get it know." she mumbled under her breath."Well here we are." Ed announced.The teens stared at it it seemed like any other high school.'Great.I'm an ordinary anime school girl.' Natsumi thought.She wanted more than just being a simple school girl.If she was gonna do the same here she might as well stay at home."Well,well,well.Is'ent it my little chibi."

They turned around to find:Envy,Lust,Sloth,Greed,Dante,and Wrath.Ed as always when someone calls him short got pissed."WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU PALM TREE!!!!" Envy just grinned at the red-faced Ed."I see you made some knew friends..." His eyes looked at the teens and one caught his eye.Natsumi.He instantly walked up to her and cupped her chin."My,are'nt you a pretty one." Natsumi flushed but tried hard to be mad at him.She knew how Envy was.She'd seen the whole series of FMA."Wow.She is pretty Envy." now she was gonna boil.Wrath was the most cutest and hottest character in FMA.Well,in her opinion.Envy smirked at her as she grew more red every second.

Suddenly Envy felt something warm._Very warm._"Envy you dumbass!You're ass is on fire!" Dante cried out._'My what?!'_ he thought.He turned around removing his hand from Natsumi's chin.He then sa that his ass _was_ on fire.He frantcly started beating the fire with his hands as Sloth helped him."Mustang!" Envy growled his name like venom.Roy gave Envy and his little possy a smirk.He glanced down at Natsumi,"Are you ok?" Natsumi just nodded a yes to him."Let me take you guyus to the office do you guys can get your schedules." Al suggested."Yeah,I'll come too." Winry said which annoyed Haruko very much.'_God,she is so annoying_!' she thought.Haruko never liked Winry,well only when she was hitting Ed with a wrench or screwdriver,but she did'ent like the paring of her and Ed together.She was well,a yoai fan.She'd perfer Roy than Winry but right now since she was in anime form and was seeing Ed right in front of her she was soooo gonna hook up with him.I mean who dos'ent like a muscled,six-packed boy even if he is still a midget?

As they left the others much to Haruko,Mizuki,and Natsumi's disappoment.Well,Natsumi was'ent that disapponted.She just saw that Roy still had alchemy which could also mean they had their own powers too.She grinned at the thought.As they stepped into the school they saw red lockers and well...more characters like:Naruto,Sauske,Temari,Shikamaru,Gaara,Dark,Sora,Riku,Axel,Hitsugaya,Momo,Rukia,Ichigo,and the list would go on and on.To them it was like pure anime heaven!

Al was able to snap them out of their thoughts when he said that the Princple's office was right near a drinking fountian where Sora was.As they entered the office Etsuko could'ent hep but tell hi to Sora,"Hi Sora!" she waved her hand at him.He just stared at her as if she had something on her face,"Um,hi?" he said.Natsumi just pushed her inside the office.She did'ent lecture her but just gave an annoyed look at her which Etsuko was oblivous to.Winry presented them to this young woman who would give them thier shedules.The woman who's name was Taki did'ent have to ask what age they were she just separeted the older teens with the younger ones and in about what?15 minutes?They already had thier schedules."Alright now you should quickly go find your classes now.The bell willl ring in 5 minutes." Taki said orginazing some papers as they headed out the door."Yes we will.Thank you very much!" Mizuki announced waving a good-bye to Taki with a smile on her face as Taki just smiled.

Once closing the door the hesantly asked who had who frist."Hey Mizuki who do you have for Homeroom?I have Ansem." (O.o)"Sorry Seji,but I have Guy-sensei.What about you Natsumi?" Natsumi had another annoyed look on her face."I got the perv." she replied.Mizuki gasped,"Y-You mean you got Jiraiya?" Natsumi gave a glare."Not that Perv! I meant Kakashi.He's gonna be reading porn the whole entire 30 minutes while I'm all alone." she sighed.She was alone.All the others had either:Ansem,Guy,Kurenai,or Kisuke.But her...she'd rather go with Guy than with Kakashi the perv.The bell finally rang as the others started running looking for their rooms."Don't worry Natsumi everything will turn out fine! See ya!" "Yeah,yeah.See ya later to Etsuko..." she sighed as she went to go find her room number.This scene right now reminded her of what a lazy ninja would say,'How troublesome.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Natsumi-Hoomroom #20A_

As Natsumi entered the room many of the students stared at her while she came in.As in result had made her flush.Never had she liked attention from her peers at school.Natsumi was of coruse embarssed when she found the boys looking at her.She found a seat next to a window on her right and qiuckly ran towards it and thanked god it was in the back.She put her bag under her desk and looked at the window(Yes we still have our school supplies).All of a sudden she could hear whispers coming out of some of the students.How she hated that!When someone whispered behind her back it uasally meant that they were saying horrible things about her like how ugly she looks,or how quiet she was.At least that's what she remembers back then...

"Hey,your new here are'nt you?" Natsumi was soon back on earth or if you can call it earth.She looked up to see Roxas and Axel standing right beside him."Uh,yeah.I am.I'm Natsumi." she introduced herself."Names Roxas.And this here is my best bud,Axel." "Got it memorized?" Natsumi giggled."Yeah,as long as you got mine memorized." she responded.Axel laughed and ruffled her hair which made Natsumi almost jump.She was'ent used to being touched like that.Even if you don't call it touching,but still she was'ent used to any of that.Her grouped barly hugged or gave kisses to each other when one would either greet or say by.Only the popular kids did that.I guess what you can say that what Axel did was all new to her.

"So where are you from?" Axel asked trying to start a conversation."Well,let's just say far away." "Oh." was all Axel could say."Hey how did your friend knew Sora?" Roxas asked."Sora?" she said the name as if she never heard of it before."Yeah you know the spiky brown-haired boy next to the water foutian." he explianed."Oh.You mean that boy.Well,she mistaken him for another Sora that we used to know back at our old hometown." she said."Why? You know that boy?" she asked him."Well,he's my brother and I was waiting for him to hurry up so I can meet Axel." "Why were you waiting for him to finsh up?" "Well he gave me his books and I had to wait for him to finsh up.He's a bastard."

_'Why would he call Sora a bastard.Is'ent Sora...'_ "Why would you call your brother bastard?I'm sure he's very nice." she protested."Heh.Don't get your hopes up kid.He might look like an innocent angel but once you get to know him he's nothing but an asshole." Axel said crossing his arms."He once black mailed me telling the principle I slept with my friend Olette and he showed him a picture of me on top of Olette with her bathing suit on and the picture was fake!I don't know how the hell he did that but I'm sure his friend Riku helped him.I was suspended a whole month And I could'ent go outside either.I had to do all the chores in the house while he went to parties and all that crap."

Natsumi gasped.She could'ent believe it!How could Sora..._'Well looks can be deciving.'_ she thought."Tell me.Is Riku worse than Sora?" she asked with curosity."Damn right as hell kid." Axel responded."Dude already girls running up to asking him if they wanna sleep with him." _'Ok.Ew!' _"Not only that he even uses sweet innocent girls who had never done a sin in their life.He makes them think that they feel loved and once they have his full trust.**Bam!**He goes looking for another girl leaving the other in tears." Roxas explained."How horrible!" Axel nodded and put an arm around her,"Don't worry.We got you and your friends back.We won't let him touch you guys." Natsumi blushed.Never in her life has a boy ever said that to her.She smiled at him._'Great.Now I have to watch out for Haruko.'_

Natsumi looked up at the front of the class there Kakashi was already reading his book.His _evil _book._'When did he get here?' _But for now it was'ent important.She looked around and saw Dark talking with Kiba and Naruto.From her left she could see Momo and Rukia having a conversation.Also she could see Yuna,Rikku,and Yuffie trying on some make-up.The others were possibly were from other anime shows or just Misc anime.Thats when someone caught her eye.A boy with short black hair with dark brown eyes.He was talking with some other boy with light brown hair and golden eyes.Then he laughed.Something in Natsumi's chest made her feel well...it was hard for her to explain._'He looks just like him.He laughs just like him too.' _Unaware to her she smiled while Axel and Roxas stared at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Took me long!See,I made it long! _

_Well...i my opion it's long._

_PLEASE!NO FLAMES I BEG OF YOU ILLL GIVE A COOKIE IF U DON'T! _


	4. Trying to find a Candy Shop

_Chapter 4_

A/N:I've decided to take out some of the guys and only leave the girls because it'll be much more easier for me instead of doing the whole group so yea...sorry guys...but I'm really glad you all enjoyed the story((bows)).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now with Homeroom being finished and all it was time for the frist class of the day which Natsumi did'ent enjoy at all.Her next class was 7a which she had no trouble finding much to her surprise.When she entered she only found four of her good friends;Haruko,Etsuko,Sakiko,and Masaki.

"Hey guys! Thank god I finally have some of my friends." Natsumi said."Yeah, but i wish we would at least have one class with the whole group together." Sakiko sighed."Ok,were here but where the heck is the teacher?" Haruko asked crossing her arms looking somewhat annoyed.It was true.They were the only ones there in the classroom."Aw man,don't tell me I have the pervert agian!" Natsumi said putting her hands on her head as if she were dizzy._'This is most worsest day of my life now I have to deal with him agian!Ugggghhh...' _she thought.

"Hey,look!Another door.I wonder where this leads to?"Etsuko asked no one inparticular.She just qucikly opened the door and found,"Ooooo...shiny light." as she entered she suddenly disappeared."Did you guys just see that?" Haruko felt really scared seeing her friend vanish in thin air."Of course Haruko,were not blind y'know?" Masaki replied."Yeah,but that was freaky...what the hell do you think you're doing Natsumi!?" Natsumi knew what was happening to her.Her curisosity was getting the better of her."I'm fine don't worry about me." she said it so calmly like nothing werid had happen.She was only a few feet away from the door and she was taking small baby steps.Unfortunatly she missed a step which caused her to trip and go into the door.

**"Natsumi!"**

The others just looked at one another and entered the door with out a single care in the world.

"Ouch!"

Natsumi landed flat on her face on a dirt road.She felt her lips and she had dirt covering them and in the inside if her mouth."This is really not my lucky day." she muttered under her breath as she spitted out the dirt.Suddenly,she heard two voices in the background.'Looks like they decided to jump in too...' she thought.She stood up brushing off any remains of dirt on her clothing,turned around,and saw Etsuko helping both Haruko and Masaki."Thanks Etsuko." she heard Haruko say as she too brushed off any remains of dirt on her clothing."Just where are we,exactly?" asked no one in particular."I really don't know." Masaki answered."How about we keep walking,we might find a village or something?" Etsuko suggested.The rest nodded ansd said "Ok." so they did.

As they walked Haruko thought,'This day is just full of surprises.' but as for Natsumi,she had this unknown feeling she could'ent explain...was it exciment?Curiousity?No,it was different.A good different.One she haden't felt since she was a little girl.

After a few what?20 minutes?They finally found a small town and right when they found it Etsuko shouted out,"I NEED SUGAR!!!!" in which caused little Natsumi to jump up in fright.'Damn Etsuko.Must she always yell?' she just shook her head and asked Etsuko why."I'm just sooooo hungrey." she whined holding her stomache."Don't worry we'll find somewhere to eat,eventually." Misaki said with an unsure tone.

They needed a place for young etsuko to eat.Eating gave her a charge up espically sugar.Now the real question was,just where the hell are they going to find at least a small cafe or candy shop?Or did they even have one of those?

"Hey!Hey!You guys over there!" the group of five turned completely around to find a little girl with height of an 8-year-od or maybe even smaller.She ran towards them dragging an other girl with her telling her to stop."Kiku stop!Kiku!"Obvioudsly,the little girl,Kiku,decided to ignore the other girl.Once she stopped in front of the group of teens Kiku,without hesitating,asked,"Do any of you know where we can find a candy shop around here?" the girl had so much hope in her brown eyes became these huge chibi eyes and started to sparkle."Nope.Sorry,thats what were trying to find too." Haruko said making the girl feel horrible.Then,with in a chibi- like-style she started yelling at the other girl standing next to her " SEE HANA THEY DON'T HAVE A CANDY SHOP!I TOLD YOU!"

Hana just stared at Kiku giving her a 'are-you-crazy?' look."Why are you yelling at me for?You're the one looking for a candyshop so you can eat white chocolate!"(1) Etsuko gasped and came towards Kiku and said,"You like white chocolate too?" "Yup.Espically covered in a pretzel." "Me too!"

They then started talking about all kinds of candies that they liked and while they were talking Natsumi stared at them.It was a pretty funny thing seeing a girl about as tall as a door comparing her with a 4'10 child.Poor Kiku had to keep her head almost all the way up just to see Etsuko while Etsuko looked down.(2)

"So...who the hell are you guys anyways?Do guys live in this town or something?"

"Not really..." Natsumi answered.

"Besides if we told you,you would'ent believe us." Masaki answered.

"I'll be the judge of that.So really,are guys are from here or that anime school?" she asked with folded arms.

"Anime...school..." Natsumi said with widen eyes.

"So,you guys come from...the real world?" now she too stared at them wide-eyed unfolding her arms.Are there really more people from the real world at that anime school?"That means me and Kiku are'ent the only ones from the real world." her voice was full of happiness as if she just got what she really wanted for her birthday.Soon she felt someone tugging her on her shirt,"We Me and Etsuko found a canyshop!" she said with a huge grin pasted on her face.

It' was'ent too far away and Etsuko was outside the door saying 'Me want a lollypop' while jumping up and down and pointing at a jar of huge lollypops.They entered the buliding with a little bell at the door going _Ding_.Signaling that customers had come in.But,to theirsurprise there was'ent nobody inside."ALRIGHT FREE CANDY!!!" cried Kiku and Etsuko."They should have put a closed sign on the front door or something that way no one would come inside." Sakiko said looking at the place.

It was colored with bright colors with orange,pink,light green,sky blue,white,and many other shades of colors.The place had a fun feeling as if saying _'Please come in and have fun.'_Which both Kiku and Etsuko knew.Both girls were about to put white chocolate in thier mouths when Haruko stopped them."Guys,they can have secrurity in here and we can get busted if they a camra hidden around here somewhere."

"I don't care!I'm hungry!" Kiku shouted.Both her and Etsuko were about to eat thier sweets when everything went whit all over agian. 

-----------------------------------------------

**"Ow"**

**"Ouch!"**

"Now where the hell are we at?" Haruka asked then noticed they were in the same class were they had entered.There stood Kakashi stood in front of her and could tell he was smiling under that mask of his."Sorry about that genjutsu."

"So,none of that was real?" Natsumi asked.

"Nope" Kakashi replied.

"So the candy..."

Both Kiku and Etsuko started crying chibi tears and Kiku said,"I want candy..." while Etsuko said,"I really need sugar."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1::Azucena,I was'ent sure if you like white chocolate or not.

2:Also you are 4'10 right?

Anyways,thank you for reading my story I know this chapter was short but I'll try making the next one long and sorry for not updating for a while /_sweatdrop_/.Azucena,((my friend to let my readers know just don't stalk her!!!)) you are Kiku and Evelyn is Hana.

Um,I'll make of the descriptions of you two on thw next chappie,K???

I'm too lazy right now...XD

Oh,you all get twinkies for reading my story!:D

NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Dodge Ball part 1

_Chapter 5_

**BBBBBBBBBrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!!**

Went the bell for 1st lunch.As all the other students ran towards the lunch line and thier friends the only ones who were'ent in a hurry were the boys."Just where the hell are the girls anyway?" Kenta asked the rest of the boys.They shrugged or just said 'I don't know.'

"Maybe they have 2nd lunch." Nori said.That must've been a good reason.The girls don't normally go straight to the restroom just to fix thier hair or make-up.They onl;y go to the restroom if they needed to use it.But,they do take thier precious time coming out of a classroom and start talking to one another."Maybe we should just wait and see if-" Osamu was soon interupted by Ryuu."Shit, you can wait here Osamu while the rest of us go get food.besides my stomache has been growling since 1st per." Ryuu then started rubbing his tummy and you could hear a loud growl coming out from it.

"Damn,you are hungrey." Kenta just stared at Ryuu's tummy waiting for an even louder growl.

It did.

"Osamu,were gonna go get luch,ok?We'll see you later." with that left said they soon walked away leaving a lonely Osamu.A minute passed and that's when..._GGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrr_...

It was Osamu's stomache.He did'ent get to eat breakfast at home because he was running late to school and did'ent have time to eat at the cafeteria.

"Hey,guys,wait for me!" he said running after the boys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Meanwhile,the girls all had P.E.It seemed that all boys had 1st luch while the girls had 2nd lunch.They barely came out of changing and started asking who had who,"I have Mr.Kunisaki,what about you Sakiko?" Haruko asked."I have Kakashi." she replied sounding somewhat annoyed.

Natsumi felt she was going to have a headache with having to see Kakashi almost the whole day."I have...uh...how to say this name...???" Etsuko said poniting to the name on the little slip of paper she was holding onto.Kiku decided to particpate an read the name."Oh,you got Mr.Ansem.Yay!Me and you have the same teacher!" Etsuko then hugged Kiku tightly."I have Mr.Kunisaki,and you Azumi who do you have?" "I also have Mr.Ansem" she replied."I have Kakashi..." Mizuki said while fooling around with the slip of paper within her hands.

"You girls better hurry up before you get letcured by Kunisaki." said a girl that looked very familar.She had arburn hair that reached her shoulders and deep blue eyes."Kairi hurry up!"

"Coming Olette!See ya." she said with a smile on her face.Right when she left Kiku said,"Pshhh...I dont care if I get lectured.I always get lectured." but the rest did'ent pay much attention to her and just went inside the gym.

After the girls gave thier slips to thier teachers Mr.Kunisaki the announced;"Alright we'll be playing dodge ball,Boys VS. Girls.Now,quit your whining and start playing."

_((Mr.Kunisaki is the main character from the anime AIR))_

"Mr.Kunisaki can we have the radio on?" asked a pink haired girl.

"Sure.Go for it."

Haruko seemed very annoyed to see the pink haired girl in the gym.'_Uggghhh...Sakura...why can't you just die in hell!!!'_

Haruko was sooo annoyed that a vein soon popped out.

"Haruko,forget Sakura and pay attentiopn before you get hit with a ball." Sakiko said,she then turned to her right and saw that Natsumi was sorta distracted by something that was in front of her.She turen to what her distraction was and once she saw it she stood frozen._'It loks excatly like him.'_ she thought.Soon she was woken up by music playing in the background.

Kakashi was thier to blow the whistle and in 3...2...1...

The whistle was off...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear this food is waaayyy better than the food given at our other school." Nori said stuffing a hot dog in his mouth.

"I know this time we ge to eat junk food." Kenta said opeing a bag of hot cheetoes.

Kenta then looked at Ryuu who was puting all sorts of things into his juice like ketchup,etc,etc,etc...

Poor masaki felt like throwing up because he was siting next to Ryuu."Are you seriosly going to drink that?' he asked.Ryuu just nodded ad soon gulped it all down._'Ewwwww...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both sides soon threw ball at each other and some memeber were soon out in a snap.

Haruko wished there were girls on the other side but she did'ent have time daydreaming about knocking out Sakura,she had to hit the guys and her frist target was Skiamaru since it seemed like he was'ent intrested on the game so she put force into her arm and threw the red rubber ball at him,but before it hit him he caught the ball like nothing and sent it flying towards Haruko.

Haruko just stod frozen and then was sent flying towards the ground.

**"HARUKO!"**

"Oww..." thankfully she was able to sit up but her stomach hurted too much._'Damn that Shikamaru..'_

"You quief!" Kiku yelled at Shkiamaru who stared at her giving her a 'What the hell did you just say' look.A ball son came by and Kiku decided to pick it up and hit Shiakmaru with all her might.In which she se did but...instead of hitting shikamaru she hit..

"Damn,I wasen't aiming for him...oh well." she said carelessly.Shiakamaru stared at the purple haired boy and asked him,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...ughh...who the hell was that midget?!?" cried the purple-haired-boy."You mean Kiku?" asked a brunette boy whose hair was spiky and had blue eyes that almost resembled the sky or ocean."Kiku,that's her name?" the purple-haired-boy soon had a grin on his face.

Natsumi had a bit of trouble dodging but was doing fine.If only _someone_ would'ent be distracting her.She looked at her right and saw that both Hana and Haruko were out of the game.At her left she saw that Sakiko was too having trouble with her dodging.She soon turned her attention to her oppnents.Her oppnents were to boys in front of her;that _one _boyshe saw during her hoomroom and some other boy with brown hair though he looked somewhat familar to her but she shrugged the thought off."Natsumi wach out!"cried Sakiko.

Natsumi looked up to see a ball coming her way and in a split second Natsumi was able to dodge it._'Who the hell through that one?' _she thought and soon heard a boy speak out,"Damn we did'ent get her!." it was a boy with somewhat long black hair and he was with Naruto.Natsumi felt a vein pop on her forehead.She soon looked at the boys in front of her who were giving her this sort of smirk saying,'You better watch out are we'll kick your ass.'

Natsumi gave a glare and saw a ball roll by and was about to pick it up to show the two boys she was'ent afraid of them,but as soon as she was about to pick it up she saw Kiku coming towards the ball and gave her a growl._'Ok,maybe I'll get another ball...'_ she thought as she nervously ranaway from Kiku.She was able to find another one but as she was about to pick it up,"Hey,girl watch it!" cried a boy."Huh?" Natsumi said.As she looked up,just a few inches away from her was a ball going at a super-speed towards her face.All Natsumi did was kneel there,frozen as ice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

This chappie seemed really crappy to me...--

Kiku-But the neaxt one will be great!!!

Kiku-Suncup a 100 real queif!!!((Look up quief in the dictonary))

The song that was in the background was:Tandem((remix)) by Halcali


	6. Randomness pt1

Some Random Chapter XDDD

Azucena made me do this chapter ….. .

The whole group was invited to a party (Ed's party).The music was all loud n they were all goin to start to a milk chugging contest Ed,Kiku,Takashi,Osamu,Seji,Nori,Naruto,Ichigo,"L",Sakura,Ino  
,and Winry were in it.Reason Ed got in was b/c of Winry durrrrr.

FLASHBACK

"OH HELL NO!!"  
"oh come on it won't be that bad :D" (u ppl no how much ed hates milk XDDD)  
"YOU NO I HATE MILK WTF!?"  
"YOU WILL GET IN COMPETE N LIKE IT!!D"  
"I REFUSE!!  
"oh u will?? smirks takes out wrench"  
"ummm…no"  
"great!! lets go!! X3"

END FLASHBACK

Al was about to say "start" when ed popped out screamin "NOOOOOOO al u have 2 stop this now !!"  
"but Onii-chan I -" "DON'T U FUKIN ONII-CHAN ME U GOT IT GET ME OUT NOW!!" Winry comes as if invited to the convo n says "NO U WONT!!" "ok then al go for it"  
"wait why the fuck am I here again --??"Kiku asked to herself.  
"B/c we said we would give u candy,5,n drawings"every one in the group said in unison.  
"that was…creepy" she said.

Al starts with the classical "get ready….get set….go!!" first grade hide-n-seek XD  
"UGHHHHHHH"whined ed.  
"ANYTHIN FOR CANDY!!" yelled Kiku. (more like screamed)  
"OH YEA" said Winry. Which really got Kiku pissed but ignored it n continued to chug on her milk.  
'God why the fukin hell in all this fuckin world is she even here for……ohhh yeaaaa --;'thought Kiku.  
The only reason Winry got in the competition(contest w/e)was b/c she wanted to impress Ed n had an urge to drink some milk.  
While Winry n Kiku chugged on their milk all the other competers had failed to keep chuggin n puked……a lot (of white stuff XD j/k). Kiku had to stop her from keeping up with her.

20 mins later

Winry's P.O.V (I these)

'HOW THE FUCK CAN SHE EVEN CHUG UP ALL THAT MILK IT'S NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE I CAN'T HOLD UP THAT MUCH SHE PROBABLY PLAYIN WITH ME'

End of POV  
Indeed she was right Kiku was playin with her all she had to do was chug the milk as if nothing was happin like drinkin a cup of water at night alone when everyone's fast asleep only looking more like starin at the exhausted face of Winry's.

In five mins. Winry's head flopped down under the table and puked everyone cheered as the winner (Kiku) raised her arms in victory and then offered a hand of to Winry "Enquire D" she said. "you fuckin wish"  
"alright then suit yourself my friend smirks..hypothetically speaking "then she starts walking off to the balcony at the back of the house (forgot what's called).all she pretty much did was just stared at some random tree or just at the stand.'fuck im hungry….I WANT RAMEN!!:D'

rest of group(almost forgot bout them XP)

"oh shit I never thought she would actually win that oh crippled nits I needed paper a pencil, money, n more money to buy candy!! now ppl!" said Haruko.  
"you no she wont really ask for it unless she urges for it --"commented Hana. "Really" "yea" "WOO im saved"  
"are u sure"  
"positive"  
"YES!! Ok where is she??"  
"idk she just disappeared"  
"they saw her walk out of the house to the back balcony"  
"oh ok" so they all went to talkin again about random stuffage xDD  
"omg dood I saw sora n guess what grin he was talkin to miyavi dood that's like so awesome!!" said umm idk Takashi.  
"omg dood I wanna see him too wait did u say…" "oh shit cover ur ears ppl!!"yelled Haruko outloud " omg omgomgogmogmogmomgomgomgogmogmogmogmgomogmogmogmgomg MIYAVIIIIIII!!"screamed Etsuko. BTW it doesn't matter whos talkin just imagine its um ed n the whole group so it doesn't really matter  
"yea I heard he was also talkin to takeru"  
"takeru wat?"  
"Takeru from SuG"  
":AKNDPIWJCDBHWJKCBJK WE SOO GOTTA GO SEE THEM!!"they all screamed in unison except for the guys.  
Since the whole room heard them even over the loud music. They all followed. specially the girls cough rabid fan girls cough cough

Hana POV

Ok so we were goin to see miyavi takeru n his bad when all of a sudden we some splash n a pukin sound then Winry yell  
"D EWWWW WTF!? HOO FUKIN DID THAT!!"  
As we looked up we saw no one there so we all kept goin oh did I forget to say that the splashin sound was some white stuff it was soooooo funny. So Etsuko went to get Kiku cuz she's always wanted 2 see Takeru n SuG n she thought miyavi was HAWT!Like me!:D AND she wanted fan service from them.  
N then………

Etsuko POV

"OMGOGMOGMOMGOGMOMG ok I have to find Kiku fast I need to see MIYAVI XDDD!! shes probably eatin sleepin or watchin or doin them all at the same time lets see um either the kitchen or the living room eatin n watchin a movie or just watchin tv"

As I went to the kitchen I heard someone walk away from there. Then I heard "OH YEA RAMEN N LORD OF THE RINGS PERFECT MATCH starts singin SuG-ViviviHey wake up in morning Welcome to yoku ni mamireta kendaijakai  
switch ON de shaka x2 riki futsuu mamorutame ni ganbara Knight!  
Hey make up in WARNING oaini necktie shitenaidakede charai?  
switch OFF de puchipuchi utsu? utare yokumata kurai  
kokoro koshimu mune kizuno kazu dake sou erupiasu  
kokoro ugamu tabi nande watashidake?

Baby Don't Cry! Vi-Vi-Vi tte kando akete ikimashou  
mada deaenu yume wo motto motto hari kitte dancing  
saa All right? kikasete kimi ga boku wo sukinakoto saa All right?  
aenai jikan mo itai kurai kanjiteru Stand by you?  
Yuukiwo dashite ippo fumi deshite yowakina kataashimo isshoni  
kimino ichibani bokuga narukara kokoro tsunaide ikou zei iei n  
i forgot the rest of the song"

Obviously that was Kiku n I need to hurry up n get her or we would miss the fan service :D sooo "OMG KIKU HURRY UP HURRY UP WE NEED TO GO WE NEEED TO GOOOOO…NOW DAWMIT!! D "

END ETSUKO POV

Kiku POV

WTF?! Was that I was sooo happy watchin lord of the rings while eatin my ramen n singin my fav song also thinking of when I puked on Winry on the balcony omg I luv takeru n Miyavi !! How could I forget that lil' dood.BUT WTH INTERUPTED MY BREAKFAST/LUCH ?!I swear I will- "Kiku hurry up come on were gonna miss fan service"  
"FAN SERVICE!!FROM WHO!?"  
"not telling u"  
"not goin"  
"ahhhh come on lets go"  
"not till I no from who im receiving l'fanservice"  
"SuG n Miyavi!!"  
"Let's go n FRODO DON'T FALL FOR SMEAGOL'S TRAP HES BRAIN WASHIN U FROM SAM SMEAGOL U FAG I SHALL BURN U,U SACK OF BONES WANNABE BALDY YET WANNBE ANIME EYES PERSON THING DWARF HOBO MOLE PERSON THING!!D"  
"YAY"  
"wanna sing the song that never ends with me"  
"sure y not how does it go?"  
"ok…this is the song that never ends it goes on n on no n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n never ends n on n on n on n on n on n on n on"  
"n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on"  
"n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n on n ughhh ill finish it later"  
"I thought u said it never ends"  
"it doesn't:3"  
"-- sweat drop"  
":D so were getting fan service for SuG n Miyavi then huh??"  
"uhhh yea..I guess"  
"lets hurry then!!"

End Kiku POValmost forgot it was on POV XDD

TO BE CONTINUED……

((I know it dosnt have anything to do with the story but hey I just wanted to put this up for my friend and right after posting this up I will hopefully post up another chappie for this story and for my new story.))


	7. Dodge ball part 2it sucks big time!

_Chapter 6_

_**"Hey,girl watch it!" cried a boy.**_

_**"Huh?"Natsumi said.**_

_**As she looked up,just a few inches away from her was a ball going at super-speed towards her face.**_

_**All Natsumi did was kneel there,frozen as ice.**_

_**--**_

Natsumi closed her eyes and was ready to feel the pain that was about to enter her body.But she felt no pain at all.Should'nt the ball had already hit her?She opened one eye and once she did in front of her was Kiku looking down at her with the ball in her hands.

"You have to be more careful y'know." she said handing the ball to her.

"Oh...thank you."

Natsumi's feet were aching from bending down so she wobbled a bit to stand up.She looked towards the other side of the gym and could'nt tell if the smirks on the boys faces grew bigger than what they were before that ball alomst hit her.In a blink-of-an-eye one of them threw a fast one and luckly Natsumi was able to get out of the way before it hit her.The ball then bounce once more and went the other direction and hit Sakiko instead.

From the looks of it both Kiku and Natsumi knew she was badly wounded since the ball it hit her front-faced.

Kiku looked around the gym and suddenly realized that both her and Natsumi and those other two boys were the only ones left to play.The game was currently a tie for the time being.

A new song had just started on the radio.

_You took a piece of my heart_

_I never thought that this could fall apart_

_You said you fell in love_

_And this was more than I ever been afriad of_

"Kiku!Kiku!" cryed out Natsumi.Kiku did'nt realize that Natsumi was yelling at her till natsumi got closer to her ear and yelled,"Earth to Kiku!Wake up!"

Kiku finally got out of her daze and then,"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NATSUMI!!"

Natsumi jumped a little from Kiku's reaction but then shrugged it off."Pay attention.You could've gotten hit if you did'nt wake up from your daydreaming." she exclaimed."YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" man you just wake her up from a daydream and she starts yelling like crazy...Natsumi felt sorry for the boy who would decide to marry her someday.But she did'nt have time to think about that or listen to Kiku yelling at her telling her she's a bitch and something else.Her main focuse right now was on _that _boy.

_Another life_

_Another happy ending cuts like a knife_

_Another place,another time_

_Another hand to touch,another sun to shine_

As if on cue once as she looked at him he threw a ball towards her and kiku((who thankfully decided to stop yapping her little mouth))

The ball soon came towards them as they leaped out of the way and landed gracefully on the smooth wooden floor.Estuko called out to the girls and threw a ball towards Natsumi((who was happy that she did'nt miss it)).Now the probelm was that poor Natsumi was'nt good of a thrower((sadly))she would've asked kiku to throw it for her but seeing _that _boy in front of her,she just did'nt want him to think she was weak((even though she doubt that he thought that since she is the last of the girls to be still competeing,but for her to still be standing was just plain luck))

She put enough strength in her arm and threw it as far as possible,but sadly it made a curve at the end of her throw and went the other way instead of facing _that _boy.

'Shit!' she thought bitterly.

"Oh yeah,nice one Natsumi." Kiku said in such a sarcastic tone that Natsumi did'nt know wether to stay calm or stranggle her.

"Nice one!" cried the other boy.Which just made Natsumi twitch in fustration which caused a few giggles here and there.

'_I'm soooo gonna kill someone!'_

She soon got herself ready to see that both boys had thier own ball in their hands and in 1,2,3 those pieces of rubber plastic came flying towards them.

'That boy...' Natsumi thought.

'It looks like him...exactly like him...'

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

_I'm running around but there is no place to hide_

_I start to talk in my sleep,our souls have divied_

_Why can't they forgive me these demons inside_

Both balls came towards Natsumi who just about to protect her-self when Kiku jumped in front of them and grabbed both balls and swiftly threw them back just as they did.Which made everyone go awe in amazment.Literally.

"I guess I found myself another all-star other than just Sauske." said Kakashi nibbling on a dounut.

Right after the throw Kiku sniffed the air"Hmmmm...dounut..." she said suddenly a huge roar echoed the entire gym.

"Whoa..." was all Natsumi was able to say.

"Hey Natsumi you go play I'll go see if I can find another dounut K??" she said with a hungrey smile spread across her face.

"W-what?But Kik-"

"Kiku,I'll get you a dounut only if you just wait until this game is over ok?" announced Hana.

"...Ok!" Kiku answered with a grin.

'Took her a while to reply...' natsumi thought giving a relief sigh.

_Deeper than deep and im constantly blinded_

_My hearts starts to shiver for I was letting up_

_I start to talk in my sleep,cause our souls have divided_

_How can it be that your ready for love?_

The whole time when kiku was deciding wether to say yes or no to Hana the boys had already thrown the balls back and hit both of them with out anybody telling them to look out.Some who wre'nt really watching saw that both girl got hurt very badlycoughcough_Kakashi..._

Since Natsumi's back was facing the boys she got hurt badly from behind and kept thinking that maybe those boys broke her back and that she was somehow going to get them back.As for Kiku,she just wanted to know who was responsible throwing that ball across her face and whoever did it would **defenitly** regret it.

The whistle blew which meant the game ended with the boys winning and that it was time to change.

On the way out the rest of the girls sulked,but some of them would tell Kiku and Natsumi that they put a good game.

"Great game you guys!"

"Hey,Kiku do you wanna join vollyball?"

While they were being praised on the other side two boy wre ploting something **very ** evil...

--

the end((i know very crappy...--))

Kiku:hey!! what about the dounuts!!

Me:Sorry but,Kiku,we did'nt win

Kiku:You mean I get no donuts??

starts threating with a knife

Me:ok,ok,I'll buy you dounuts!

Kiku:...

Me:...

Kiku:...Well?

Me:well what?

Kiku:Are'nt you goning to go get my dounuts?

Me:yeah,Ima get them tomorrow.

Kiku:TOMRROW!! I WANT THEM NOW YOU BITCH!!

TAKES OUT THE KNIFE AGIAN WHILE i RUNAWAY FROM kIKU

Kiku:GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!IM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!


	8. Lunch and Coed?

Chapter 8

_Lunch and co-ed?_

So yes,it was now time for lunch for our girls.((which Kiku was soo happy for))Though,there was only one bad thing...The line for lunch was freakin' huge!Kiku's mouth opened ajar._**Grrrrrr....**_growled her little stomache."Whoa..." Natsumi said under her still could'nt believe that Kiku almost left her in the middle of a dodge ball game but soon changed her mind when someone said they would give her was quite an unpredtictable sighed.

"So..." Haruko said as the line stopped and waited for someone to answer.

"So,now what are going to do?Are we just going to stay here forever?" Sakiko asked but her voice seemed a little demanding."Who knows." Hana replied."I mean i've been stuck here more than a month with Kiku here and we have'nt figured out a way to go back to the real world yet."

"But don't you just love it here?I mean look at all the hot guys around here this is a dream come true for me!"Mizuki exclaimed with joy in her eyes."Yeah,Mizuki,a dream come true for your dirty fantasies." Natsumi said with a blunt just stood there frozen as ice then exploded."THATS NOT TRUE!" she was soon beet else just giggled by her ,is'nt she adorable?

As everyone was calming their selves down Sakiko was suddenly pushed."Hey,what the fuck was that about?" "Oops...I'm sorry I did'nt mean to push you or 's just that their getting so rowdy back name is Liling what's yours?"the girl had a very kind look on her eyes a had such a beautiful emerald green color that seemed to shine just like her Honey colored long hair that reached down to her was a very beautiful girl,Sakiko had to admit the girl said anything Sakiko said,"I'm Saikio,and these people here are my friends..."

_After naming almost ALL the girls..._

"Wow....Well it's nice to meet you all.I guess it's time to introduce my friend as well this is Suki."she put out her arms and next to her was a girl with somewhat short jet-black hair((It barely reached her shoulders)).Her eyes were a sort of royal purple hue which matched perfectly with her dark hair."Hi,nice to meet you." she said with a little wave and a silly smile."So,how is the food here?" Haruko asked trying to start a conversation."Well it's pretty too bad or too good."Liling answered as the line kept on moving forward."To put it simply,the food is is hardly any flavor in it and I have to suffer with this till I graduate." Suki gave a huge sigh."That's why I usally order take out once I enter our dorm." "Wait there are dorms here?No wonder I thought this place was so huge." Natsumi commented as it was finaly their turn to grab their food."Yeah,there is about 3 buildings since this school is really of the dorms are co-ed." Kiku explained grabbing a burger and almost got ketchup but then put her hand back on her tray.

_'I will kill the person who ever invented 's soooo gross...'_

"Ok,so now where do we seems to have taken a table now." Hana said eyeing the cafteria."So many people.." "Don't worry Mizuki,we'll find a spot...eventually.."Natsumi did'nt know wether or not believe in her comment."Oh, there!"Haruka ponted out."Let's hurry before anyone else gets the table." cried kiku running over they headed over the table mizuki was checking out some of the guys that were just sitting there a seconds of the boys took notice in her and gave her a simple kind just blushed madly as he walked pass by her,then,she suddenly felt some one grab on to her shoulder,"Yeah,um,Mizuki... how can I say this...That dude Is one of the main charcters from this anime called _'School Days'_ and,um,he's a complete womanizer." Mizuki just brushed Natsumi's hand off her and said,"So?Maybe I like womanizers!"

"Mizuki,not only was he a womanizer,but he had sex with almost every girl in the school."

"He has?"Mizuki was dumbstrucked." has,since i love you very much I do not want you to get hurt,now let's go eat I'm 't look so gloomy,there are plenty of guys you can choose here." "That's why I love it here!" she replied with a soon as they sat down everyone was staring at Kiku."Wow..."

Kiku soon realized that everyone was staring at her so she replied((after swallowing all her food))"What?Has'nt anyone ever seen a little girl starving to death!?" Everyone just nodded a no.A nerve appeared on the side of Kiku's forehead and she just started to eat again."Hey uh, excuse us but do you guys mind if we sit here?"the group turned to see two brunette girls with short hair((exept the one on the right seemed to have it shorter))with eyes of honey and dark brown might've seemed alike though the only difference was that one girl had a pink bobby pin making her bangs stay away from her left eye.

"Oh,yes, don't mind." Mizuki answered ploitely.

"Thanks.Y'know it's sooo hard trying to find a place to sit."said the girl with the bobby pin.

"So,what are you're names?" Kiku asked,finishing the last of her burger.

"Opps, forgot to introduce our selves,I'm Tomiko and this here is Umeko." the girl ponted out.

The rest soon introduced themsleves one by one."Wow,i'm not sure if I'm going to remember all that." Umeko said with a sweatdrop forming on the side of her head."Don't worry i can't even remeber the girl who was playing dodge ball with me a while ago...Now what's her name Natsuko?No,Natsuka,no....uhhhh..." Natsumi was just in complete utter shock _'Are you fuckin' serious?!' _Haruko bent down and whispered in Kiku's ear."Oh,yea,now I remember!Her name was Natsumi!"

Natsumi felt one of her eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Hey,Kiku,earlier you said that some of the dorms are co-ed?So does that mean we'll be put in dorms with....guys?"

"Yup.I mean me and Hana share a room and with you guys entering the middle of the semester you'll surely be put in a dorm with a guy."the other girls just blushed at the thought."What about you Liling?Do you share a room with Suki?" Mizuki asked."Yup sure do." Suki answered with a happy-go-lucky-smile."A-and you Umeko?" Natsumi asked."Same here." The other girls just put thier heads down in despair."Hey you guys should'nt you get a super hot guy with a 6-pack with a huge *****.Hell,it'll be a dream come true."Kiku said with sparkles in her eyes.

Mizuki and Natsumi just fell out of thier seats and thier face as red as blood."Um,Kiku.I think you went a little too far with your thoughts." Hana relpied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later that day**_

The school day had now ended and Mizuki was in the 3rd dorm building looking for number 102._'Uh,why did this place have to be soo huge!Oh wait!100,101,102!Yes,I found it' _Mizuki then noticed Natsumi walking in front of Natsumi looked up and saw Mizuki waving at smiled hugely and ran up to her friend,"Mizuki!Mizuki please tell that you have 104!" she 's smile dropped."Um,no.I don't I have 102,which is right here." Natsumi felt her world shatter into a milloin pieces."But,at least we're neighbors..." Mizuki said trying to comfort a chibi Nastumi crying."Yeah,i guess..."

Natsumi did a big breath and said,"I guess I have no choice..."

She went toward her dorm room with the number 104 shining in platinum slowly turned the knob and waved bye to mizuki who had sweatdrops forming on the side of her head._'Here goes nothing..' _Natsumi thought as she opened the door and went dorm was very simple walls had a dull creamy color and the floor was covered in blue the middle of the room were two bed was undone and was covered in black sheets as for the other it had baby blue covers and looked like no one ever dared to touch front of the bed was a flat screen with a stero system and a for the rest of the right side of the room there was a small table with two chairs,a stove,fridge,sink, and a somewhat small cupboard."My god,this school is rich!"

She then decided to explore the left side which had a little hall forming in the middle of the hall was going right and there stood a wooden wondered what was behind that door so she walked towards when she was about to grab the knob a bright light came out((it was soo bright Natsumi had to close her eyes)).After the little bright light,there,in front of Natsumi stood a boy.

His body was soaking wet and((Natsumi was really gratefull-however you spell that word-)) had a white towel wrapped around his boy had black hair and chocolate brown could'nt help but look at his well built felt her cheeks knew she was blushing very,**very**,hard._'OMFG!' _The boy gave her a slight smirk which just caused her to blush harder than she was before."So?Are you my roommate?" She was too shy to say anything."My name is Reiko,and yours?" he said with a very gentle smile."A-a-ahh,it's,um,it's Natsumi....."

"Natsumi...?Pretty nice name you got there"

"Oh,uh,thank you..." She said looking at the floor.

If only Natsumi knew that the same happened to mizuki....only she got a little more than what she bargened for...if you know what I mean.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_

_**Yeah sorry for not updating in SUCH A LONG TIME!But yea,sorry if this little chappie sucks I just could'nt think of anything else sorry!**_

_**Jasmine:Liling**_

_**Naylea:Suki**_

_**Diana:Tomiko**_

_**And last but not least!**_

_**Elise:Umeko!**_

_**I'll try to make the next chapter longer....**_


End file.
